The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing rivets in structural components, which has a positioning adapter for fixing one end of a rivet in a riveting position in a structural component, a riveting adapter for deforming the other end of the rivet, which has a movable deforming device for deforming the rivet by means of impact energy stored in it.
According to the state of the art there are very many different mechanisms for insertion and fixing fastening elements, such as rivets, in a structural part. Thus, for example, DE 43 05 406 A1 discloses a so-called screw insertion and flattening system whose driving device inserting the respective fastening element in the structural part can be moved back and forth in horizontal guidance. The driving device thus should be designed so that the fastening elements can be reliably inserted in the hole in the structural part while maintaining a predefined press fit and can then be deformed. For this purpose a system is used, in which a very great eddy current is produced in a short time, which accelerates the driving device carrying the fastening element to be inserted into the structural part so that the fastening element is reliably inserted in the structural part. However this sort of apparatus has the disadvantage that very great stresses are put on the mounting system, which are frequently beyond the forces required for reliable insertion of the fastening element in the structural part. This has the result that either the service life is considerably limited or these stresses must be handled by over-dimensioning of parts.
Also so-called rivet hammer and rivet tongs are widely used for inserting and fixing fastening elements, such as rivets, in component parts. This sort of system is generally driven by pressurized air. The moving deforming or connecting device introducing the fastening element into the component part and fixing it in it is engaged with the fasting element until it has achieved the desired fixed or fastened position. Besides the inaccuracy of the assembly due to repeated contacts on one and the same fastening element, especially this sort of system has the disadvantage that it generates loud noise.